


Mask of Glass

by Webdog177



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: When Yumi is chosen for the lead in yet another Yamiyurikai culture festival play, the only one she can turn to for help is Lillian's resident actress. However, Touko might have other plans for her Onee-sama. [Yumi x Touko]





	1. Chapter 1

0 - 0 - 0

**Mask of Glass**

**Part 1**

0 – 0 – 0

"So, onto new business. I believe it is time to discuss the play for the upcoming school festival."

The words were spoken out of nowhere, bringing all attention to the speaker— Shimako Toudou. She was sitting, her back straight against her chair, a warm, perfect smile blossoming on her face. She blinked a few times, as if to say 'What? Did I say something wrong?' and simply looked back at everyone, meeting each and every one of their stares.

Yumi Fukuzawa met her expectant gaze with a bewildered one of her own, her large brown eyes blinking in rapid succession as she tried to process what her friend had said.  _'The play for the school festival? Wasn't that after the sports festival? And before the school trip, right? Was that coming up? Just what time of the year was this, anyway?'_

"Uh… Shimako-san," Beside Yumi, Yoshino Shimazu brushed a dark-brown braid behind her ear and made a move as if to stand up, but changed her mind halfway through, simply choosing to lean forward in her chair. "That isn't for a few good weeks now… Like, a month at least."

Shimako shrugged. Her wavy, chestnut-hued hair bounced slightly with the gesture. "Well, it is true we have a while to prepare. But I believe it is a good idea to plan ahead." she smiled wider. "Especially because of the other duties we have to do in the meantime."

Yoshino pursed her lips, clearly trying to come up with some kind of excuse as to why they shouldn't start talking about it. She looked pointedly over at Yumi, who shrugged helplessly, and then let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. I guess you're right, Shimako-san." she acquiesced, if a bit more grumpily than she usually sounded. "So what's the plan?"

Shimako looked thoughtful for a moment, her head cocked to one side. "Well, I don't have anything specific in mind…" she mumbled softly. "But I think we should keep up with our tradition of doing something… a little outside of the box."

Nana Arima, the newest member of the Yamayurikai, chose at that moment to speak up. "Outside of the box? What does that mean?"

"It means that the past couple of years we have done something… well… a little odd with our cultural festival activities." Yoshino said with a roll of her eyes. Yumi had to agree with her on that one. After all, last year there was that whole debacle with the cross-dressing in Torikaebaya Monogatari. And the year before that was Cinderella, where the cast was all women… with the exception of the-then president of the Hanadara School's student council, Suguru Kashiwagi.

The Yamayurikai's previous attempts at plays had been anything but 'normal'.

"So you want to do another play with an interesting gimmick?" Touko Matsudaira, Yumi's Petite Souer and the Yamayurikai's resident actress, asked from Yumi's other side.

"I think that would be expected of us." Shimako said simply.

"Oooh, that sounds fun!" Nana chirped, clapping her hands together happily. Yoshino rolled her eyes and grunted at her petite soeur's enthusiasm.

"What sort of gimmick?" Yumi asked guardedly.

Shimako's grin widened as she shook her head. "Nothing quite as outlandish as cross-dressing, Yumi-san. You needn't worry." Apparently, the White Rose remembered the previous year's play just as clearly as Yumi did.

"Well, at least there's that." Yumi sighed softly in relief, holding her chin with her hands.

"Indeed." Shimako agreed. She then turned her attention towards Touko. "Perhaps we should ask our resident 'actress' if she had any ideas?"

At once, all attention turned towards Yumi's soeur, who instead of wilted under the attention, seemed to thrive in it. She leaned back in her chair and reached up to grasp at one of her hair-drills with her fingers, tugging at it gently in thought. "I may have one or two ideas…" She said slowly, looking around the room.

"Such as?" Prompted Yoshino from Yumi's other side.

Touko was silent for a moment, tapping her index finger on her upper lip. "I did come across a play a few months ago that caught my attention. It is fairly simplistic – at least in terms of dialogue involved—and the set itself is easy enough." She paused, clicking her tongue in thought. "Although, it might be beneficial to borrow some older set pieces from the drama club."

"Can you help with that?" Asked Yumi. Touko shot the older girl a patient look.

"Of course, Onee-sama. I am  _in_  the drama club, after all." She replied dryly. Yumi shrugged and stuck her tongue out at her soeur.

"So, can you tell us about this play?" Shimako cut in kindly.

Touko nodded. "The play is called ' _A Stone's Smile_ '. The basic premise is that a rich widow passes away, and leaves her entire fortune to her doll."

"A… doll?" Nana echoes softly.

"Yes. Her doll. The doll itself is not alive, of course; it is simply a doll. And you can imagine that this does not sit well with the widow's family. The majority of the play is based around her family fighting for the right to the widow's vast fortune."

"Sounds interesting." Yumi said, leaning forward to pick up a small notebook from the table. She opened it and began to write the information about the play. "I think it's cute that she left all that money to a doll."

"Something you'd do, Yumi-san?" Yoshino snickered.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know it, Rosa Foetida."

"So then, Touko-chan, why do you think this play would work for our cultural festival activity?" Shimako asked. "I mean, it sounds fairly straightforward."

"Well, the interesting thing about this play is the doll." Touko explained. "Throughout the entirety of the show, the doll is onstage; usually in the middle of the action. It is always in view, and is the entire draw of the play."

"A doll is the center of the play?" Yoshino arched an eyebrow incredulously. It was clear that she was skeptical of how a simply doll would be so important. Sure, it was an important  _plotline_ , but…

"Not a doll, Yoshino-sama." Touko said with a shake of her head. "In actuality, the doll is acted out by a person."

"The- uh—the what?" Yoshino stammered out after a beat.

"A person? What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"I mean the doll in the play is acted out by a person—an actress. The main character of the play  _is_  the doll. And an actress plays the doll—exactly how a doll is supposed to be. The actress does not speak… does not move… does not blink… does not even give the illusion of breathing for the entire time she is onstage." Touko watched the others in the room with her usual aloof gaze. "She is a veritable doll in the middle of the stage at all times."

There was silence in the room for a long moment as the others took in Touko's idea. It was hard to wrap their minds around. One of them… playing as a  _doll_? A real doll? That meant to not move, speak, blink or do anything at all while the show went on. For likely more than an hour. Was that even possible?

"Um… wow." Yoshino finally let out. "That sure is… well… interesting."

"Yea." Yumi agreed, still trying to understand her soeur's idea.

"I think it will work perfectly." Shimako said, slightly surprising Yumi. Though, in actuality, she shouldn't have been all that shocked by her friend's preference. She did like things that others might consider odd. Gingko nuts… Buddha statues… you name it. It was just like her to find this idea intriguing, as well. "Let's do it."

"Very well." Touko said with a nod. "Is everyone in agreement?"

"I guess so." Yoshino said tiredly.

"I like it." Nana said a beat after her grande soeur.

Noriko Nijou, Shimako's peitie soeur, nodded and finally spoke up for the first time since they started talking about the play. "It sounds fun."

"Alright…" Yumi agreed, though a bit hesitantly.

Touko nodded and laced her fingers together in front of her on the tabletop. "Good. The first thing is for me to get the script. It shouldn't be hard to find—I will bring an original manuscript tomorrow." She paused again, blinked a few times in thought. "Although, I think we should first decide the most important detail about the play."

"What's that, Touko-chan?" Shimako inquired.

"Who shall be playing the doll?" Touko answered airily with a wave of her hand. "It is extremely important that the person playing the doll knows as early as possible in order to prepare for the role. It's…. well… suffice it to say that the role is challenging, and needs no small amount of dedication."

"I think you should take that one, Touko." Yumi said, nudging the younger girl with her shoulder. "I mean, you  _are_  the experienced one among us in terms of acting."

Touko shook her head. "Unfortunately, I cannot, Onee-sama." She said. "I am the lead in the Drama Club's production for the cultural festival this year, and it would be… unprofessional of me to also be the lead in our own production at the same time. I am sorry."

Deflated, Yumi sat back and sighed. Yoshino snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yea… bummer."

"What about Rosa Gigantea?" Nana said quietly, her large eyes blinking owlishly. Everyone turned towards her and she wilted under everyone's attention. "W-well… I-I-I mean, she kind of  _looks_  l-like a doll…" Her voice cracked and she lowered her head, going silent.

Yoshino snickered, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on her soeur's back. "You know, Shimako-san, the girls got a point. You do already look like a doll, after all."

Shimako cocked her head to the side, blinking a few times. "Really?" She asked. "Hmm… I never considered that, honestly."

"What about Yumi-sama?" Noriko said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at the second-year girl. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Well, pardon my saying so," She looked guiltily at Yoshino. "I think Yoshino-sama would not be able to sit still for that long."

"True dat," The girl in question snorted.

"And Neither I or Nana-chan really, well,  _fit_  the doll persona. So that essentially leaves either Onee-sama or Yumi-sama."

"So, why me, though?" Yumi asked, honestly curious of why Shimako's soeur would suggest herself to play as a doll.

Noriko looked down at her lap uncomfortably for a moment, but then looked back up at Yumi. "I don't know, actually. It's just a feeling I have." She smiled lightly. "That you would be able to do it perfectly."

Yoshino sent a deadpan stare over at Noriko, leaning on her elbows with her chin in her hands. "Really? This  _is_  Rosa Chinensis we're talking about here. You know… Yumi Fukuzawa _? The girl with 1000 faces_?"

Yumi ignored the nickname and leaned back in her chair. In truth, she herself had doubts if she would be able handle something like this. A doll would have to be still; unmoving and rigid. A doll would have to be a single emotion; unchanging and expressionless. It was everything Yumi was not. And everybody knew that. Everyone in the school knew just how expressive Rosa Chinensis was. So just how on Earth would that be possible?

It wasn't. That was the simple truth.

"Maybe." Noriko said softly, seemingly unconvinced.

Shimako let out a giggle, her hand moving up to cover her mouth delicately. "It seems as though we are in competition, Yumi-san."

Yumi smiled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "I guess so."

After a moment, Shimako reached down to her skirt and put her hand into her pocket. "In this case, I think we should let fate decide." She said, pulling out a one-hundred yen coin from her pocket. It shined in the light as she held it between her thumb and index finger. "Shall we flip for it?"

"I don't see why not…" Yumi replied, letting her shoulders fall. She didn't really want to be the lead in the play. She had been the lead the previous year, and while the show went over exceedingly well… she wasn't truly confident in her abilities in playing something like a doll. But Shimako was her friend, so she felt as though the lead for the play should be decided fairly.

Nodding, Shimako grinned and flicked the coin high in the air. As the coin reached its apex, she called out, "Tails", and the piece fell back down, which she snatched out of the air with her fist.

Swallowing, Yumi leaned forward, along with everyone else. "H-heads… I guess." She whispered.

Shimako opened her hand, revealing the outcome of the coin toss. Yumi felt her stomach flip and she set her head onto the table with an audible  _thump_.

"Oh man…" She groaned.

"Good luck,  _Doll_ -chan!" Yoshino almost-cackled.

"I suppose we can't do two-out-of-three?" Yumi hazarded, only to feel someone's hand (likely Touko's) on her back comfortingly. "Great."

Just  _how_  was she supposed to get through this, now? Last year she was all-but forced to cross-dress with her brother, Yuuki. Sure, the costumes were traditional and therefore weren't exactly unisex in their design, but still, she did it. And this year was shaping up to be something just as odd.

A doll? Could Yumi even act like a doll? As a girl she had more than a few toy dolls. Most were gone now; given away or lost to time, but she remembered them clearly enough. They had stiff limbs, faces of plastic or china, and never moved without being moved by something else. Could Yumi do that? Could she even sit still for more than a minute?

Sitting there with her head on the table, she tried to see how long she could stay frozen there. She willed herself not to blink, not to twitch her fingers, not to scratch that itch on her nose. She didn't even make it ten seconds before a shiver went up her back and she shot up, grunting in frustration.

"Touko!" She suddenly called out, reaching out to her soeur still beside her.

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"I need your help."

Touko stared at Yumi for a few moments, and then the corner of her lips twitched a little. "I assumed you would." She said, mirth coloring her tone. "As I said, I am already playing the lead in the Drama Club's production. But—" She cut off Yumi as the other girl opened her mouth to complain. "But, I am also a member of the Yamayurikai. And you are my Onee-sama. I will naturally help you prepare for the role."

Yumi felt a weight lift from her chest, and she breathed a sigh of relief. If Touko was going to help her, then it didn't matter how difficult the role of a doll was, Yumi would be able to nail it. She just knew it. "Oh, thank Maria-sama…" She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"You may thank me, as well, Onee-sama." Touko said sardonically, and then turned back towards Yumi, a smirk on her face. "Although, you may want hold your thanks until afterwards."

Yumi blinked. "Why?"

Touko was silent for a moment, choosing her words. "Because, Onee-sama," She finally said. "I am not known to be a lenient acting coach." Her smirk returned fully, and her dark eyes bore deep into Yumi's. "And just because you are my Onee-sama does not mean I will go easy on you."

0 – 0 – 0

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

0 - 0 - 0

**Mask of Glass**

**Part 2**

0 – 0 – 0

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Students took their time either chatting with friends, gathering their things or finishing up their notes as the class slowly emptied. Yumi packed up her bag as quickly as she could and, glancing at her wristwatch to double check the time, walked out of her classroom as quickly as she could without disrupting the pleats in her skirt.

Waving to a group of classmates she walked past, Yumi smiled brightly as she made her way through the halls of Lillian Academy. She had been a student here for almost two-and-a-half years now; starting from a normal student, to Rosa Chinensis en bouton's petite soeur, to Rosa Chinensis en bouton, and now Rosa Chinensis herself. It was safe to assume that everyone in the school knew about Yumi, at the very least knowing her by name alone, and Yumi could still not get over that fact.

Honestly, could anyone really accept the idea that they were actually  _popular_? And not just popular; but perhaps the most popular person in school? Yumi still wasn't used to it.

If Rosa Chinensis had to pick a particular instance that first thrust the fact that she was popular into her face, it had been when a second year girl confessed to her not three months ago.

For one, Yumi hadn't expected anything like that when she got a message that a second year girl had something to ask her. In fact, she didn't know what she expected at all. Maybe the girl wanted to know something about the Yamayurikai's plans for the upcoming months? Or maybe she just wanted to ask something about Touko, or the other students that frequented the Rose Mansion. And Yumi, being the most well-known and most easily-approachable of the three roses –a far cry from the previous Rosa Chinensis—was the one to be tapped.

However, when Yumi arrived in the school greenhouse to find the lone second year, her school bag clutched tightly in her hands and her face as pink as the flowers around her… it was safe to say that Rosa Chinensis was struck speechless.

It wasn't even the fact that it had been a  _girl_  that confessed to her that made Yumi hesitate. Yumi herself didn't care about things like gender in relationships— love was love. What sex you were didn't really matter in the long run.

It was just the idea of being confessed to for the first time –ever—that really drove the point home to her. She was  _popular_. And she had  _admirers._ That was going to take some getting used to.

It had been pretty difficult, letting the girl down easy like Yumi had. It wasn't as though Yumi found the girl unattractive or anything. She was pretty… but it was simply because Yumi had no idea what she was looking for in a relationship. Honestly, she had never even thought about it before.

No. That was a lie. Yumi  _had_  thought about it at times, but always had come up dry with any sort of conclusion. Just what kind of person did she want? What kind of personality attracted her? What did she prefer? She just didn't know. And it was what indecisiveness which led to the poor second year student being turned down by Rosa Chinensis.

Though she had done so as painlessly as she could.

Finally reaching her destination, Yumi took a deep breath and opened the door to the Social Studies Prep room.

Touko, already having arrived in the room, looked up from her book to see who opened the door. Upon seeing it was Yumi, she shut her book and stood.

"Onee-sama." She greeted softly, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Touko." Yumi replied, setting her back down on the desk beside her Soeur. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not long." Touko said, shaking her head. "Only a couple minutes."

Yumi nodded and went back to the door, shutting it. "Good. What are we going to be working on?"

Touko's suddenly almost-feral grin gave Yumi pause. Swallowing, she sat down opposite her soeur, wondering just what she had gotten herself into by asking Lillian's own self-proclaimed diva for help.

0 – 0 – 0

Over the following two weeks, Touko had agreed to meet with Yumi for an hour each day after classes in order to prepare her for her role in ' _A Stone's Smile_ '. While the rest of the Yamayurikai were preparing for the day's jobs, Yumi suffered until the harsh tutelage of Touko Matsudaira. Yumi had known, ever since first learning about Touko from her friends the previous year, that the younger girl was an avid actress. But, before now, she had no idea just how intense Rosa Chinensis en Bouton could actually be when preparing for a role.

The first day, the moment Yumi arrived in the Social Studies Prep room Touko ordered the older girl to sit in a chair and stay as still as possible. Yumi agreed, pausing to stow her bag away in a corner, and sat dutifully. Touko merely observed the older girl for a while as Yumi fidgeted under her gaze. With Touko there, watching her every move, her every twitch, Yumi could clearly feel the way her own body moved. She could sense, with an eerie clarity, every part of her body.

Her feet, itchy and tired from the day, tapping lightly on the floor.

Her knees, knobby and thin under her pleated skirt, lightly touching.

Her legs crossing and uncrossing uncomfortably, quite unsure of what was the best way to sit still.

Her behind hurt from a full day of sitting, too. It was already going a little numb.

Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, and it showed clearly from underneath her shirt.

Her neck itched, knowing that she couldn't scratch without moving.

Her lips twitched, not sure if she should smile of frown. Or wear some kind of blank expression she had seen on a doll once a few years ago.

At least her hair was  _kind of_  motionless. Until she tilted her head to look at Touko, of course.

"You are very bad at this, Onee-sama," Touko finally said after watching Yumi sit for a full ten minutes.

"I know…" Yumi sighed, holding her face in her hands in embarrassment. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Nonsense." Touko said simply. "With enough practice, you will be a veritable statue by the dress rehearsals."

"Great."

Touko ignored Grande Soeur's sarcastic comment and went on to point out areas she noticed Yumi could use improvement in for the remainder of the hour.

0 – 0 – 0

A few days later Touko brought a large doll to the Social Studies Prep Room. The doll was a beautiful creation; about half as tall as Yumi, curly golden hair, large glass-like blue eyes, a purple and white frilly dress, and a clear placid smile. From just the attention to detail alone it clearly was a masterpiece.

Yumi gasped in awe when her eyes fell upon it.

"Where did you find it?" She breathed, reaching out to feel its face and hair.

"I found her in the attic in my home." Touko said, shifting from foot to foot. Her cheeks colored slightly. "She was mine when I was a girl. I guess she still is, but…" she shrugged. "I haven't seen her in years. I was pleased to find her intact last night; we can use her to study from."

Grinning with the knowledge that she just learned some insight into Touko's younger life, Yumi nodded excitedly. "Great! So I just have to copy her?"

"Pretty much." Touko said, nodding in agreement. "I'll set her up across from you, Onee-sama, and then make corrections to your form."

Taking her seat a full meter away from the doll, Yumi made adjustments to herself that Touko taught her the day before. Touko set the doll up, taking great care not to damage the piece of veritable artwork, and Yumi was surprised to see that the dolls arms and legs were splayed out, as if the joints in the knees and elbows were stiff and tight. Interestingly enough, it looked like the doll was simply being held up by the chair, as opposed to being sat in by her.

"Hold your arms and legs out like hers." Touko instructed the older girl. "Dolls are put places, and they don't mold to surfaces like humans do. During the play you will be seated, but you won't be  _sitting_. So your arms and legs won't be touching to the chair."

Yumi nodded slowly, stretching her arms and legs out, and began to imitate the doll's posture. She didn't make it long before her arms became heavy, and she had to lower them.

Touko's eyes narrowed in disapproval, "That was barely ten seconds, Onee-sama. Do it again."

By the end of the hour, Yumi could barely hold her arms straight for thirty seconds.

Progress.

0 – 0 – 0

After Yumi had gotten the doll's posture down to heart was when Yumi started to truly understand Touko's devotion to the craft of acting.

Loud clattering brought Yumi's attention to the younger girl's entrance to the Social Studies Prep room, and she was shocked to find Touko enter the room, her arms laden with what looked to be pieces of, strangely enough, particle board.

"Uhmmm…" Yumi started, but her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

" _Sit_ , Onee-sama." Touko commanded, her tone laced with authority. Yumi found herself in her chair before she even realized she had moved, her eyes blinking rapidly.

_What… was that?_

Touko smiled in satisfaction and dropped the wood on the floor. Placing her bag on the table in the corner of the room, she opened it to retrieve a coil of thin cord.

_W-what? What does she need that for?!_

Yumi opened her mouth to ask what Touko had planned, but snapped it shut just as quickly. She was supposed to be a doll, which meant she had to be silent and unmoving. Well, as unmoving as she was able with only a week of practice. And after spending the last week being scolded by Touko for talking when she should be mute, Yumi wasn't too keen on bringing the younger girl's glare back down on her.

Touko took note of Yumi silence and picked up two pieces of particle board. They were thin and long; a similar length to Yumi's arms, she noticed.

"Stretch out your arms like the doll, Onee-sama." Touko said, her tone clear and sharp. Yumi did so, and Touko went to work. She placed the wood on either side of Yumi's left arm, like bread on a sandwich, and deftly fastened the pieces with a length of rope. She repeated the action with Yumi's right arm.

Blinking rapidly, Yumi tried to adjust her arms to a more comfortable position, only to find that she couldn't; they were effectively stuck in that position. Suddenly, Yumi realized what Touko had in mind by bringing the wood. By supporting her arms and presumably her legs with lengths of particle board, she was forced to have them stiff and unable to move using her joints. It was just like the doll's arms!

Yumi grinned in pride. By Maria-sama, her Petite Soeur was a genius!

"Excuse me, Onee-sama."

Suddenly, Yumi stifled a surprised gasp. Touko's murmur was followed by the girl gently lifting up Yumi's pleated skirt.

_Touko!?_

She blinked wildly, her breath catching in her throat and her heart suddenly stopping in her chest as Touko lifted the older girl's skirt up to her knees.

Her sudden shock at Touko's action was quieted as the younger girl quickly attached the particle board to Yumi's legs, skillfully wrapping the rope around the wood and binding her legs. She finished the second leg quickly enough, and then dropped Yumi's skirt back down to her shins.

As Touko returned to her feet and walked back to her bag, Yumi's heart began to restart, beating hard and fast in her chest.

_What on earth just happened?_  Touko had… lifted up Yumi's skirt! Of course it was to attach the wood to her legs, as she did to her arms… but it truly caught Yumi off guard. She hadn't expected Touko to actually lift up her skirt to do it.

_S-she could have warned me!_  Yumi thought, the sudden pounding in her chest slowing back to a steady rhythm.

She just hadn't been prepared for that.

But, really, she should have expected that. It wasn't like Touko could put the wood on her legs outside her skirt! That could damage her uniform! But the inward chiding didn't stop the warm flush that Yumi knew was covering her face.

Her thoughts were drowned out by Touko's throat clearing, "Now that you properly can't move your arms and legs, let's get to practice."

She too, but Yumi didn't notice with her own embarrassment, had a bright pink coloring splashed across her cheeks.

0 – 0 – 0

"Onee-sama, turn your head a little to your left." Touko commanded softly.

Yumi tilted her head, her serene smile keeping in place.

"Your right arm is a bit too low. Raise it."

Yumi did so.

Touko frowned. "Your eyes are too wide. Narrow them." In response, Yumi lowered her eyelids a little, as though she was simply reading a book instead of staring off into space. Touko nodded in satisfaction.

"Good."

Yumi sat as still as she could, propped up in her chair in the Social Studies Prep room, taking steady, shallow breaths so it wasn't too obvious. She was still wearing her arm and leg braces, because she wasn't too confident in her ability to keep her limbs stiff without them, but after two and a half weeks of solid practice it was easy enough to follow Touko's instructions while keep the rest of her body as still as possible at the same time.

The past two weeks had been probably the most challenging time in Yumi's school life. Before, if somewhere were to have told her that she would learn something more difficult than ballroom dancing in a week, or cross-dress with her twin brother and act a boy, she would have laughed and said "No way!"

But now, sitting still as a statue – or a doll – against a chair with her Petite Soeur glowering over her like an omen, pointing out her every mistake, she could admit she had been very, very optimistic.

_God… I really need to pee._

All Yumi had to distract herself was her mind, and her own words flowing through them. As she was a doll in the middle of a play, Yumi literally had no lines, or places to be. She had to stay where she was put, and she couldn't look at or talk to anyone. With nothing to pay attention to or follow along with in the play, it didn't take Yumi long to start an inner dialogue with herself as she followed Touko's commands.

_And my knee itches._   _I wonder what the others are up to? Think they have begun to practice the script? It's been two weeks… I can't imagine they have been neglecting that while I have been with Touko. It's only another week until dress rehearsal, so there isn't a lot of time yet._

_I wonder when I can join the others in their practice…_

_I don't have any lines, and all I do is sit there. So I guess it makes sense for me to concentrate on acting like a doll instead of following the others' dialogue. But I still wonder how they are doing._

_God… I_ _**really** _ _need to pee!_

"Onee-sama!" Touko snapped, jerking Yumi's attention from her own thoughts. Her eyes swiveled to the younger girl, and Yumi inwardly winced.

_Damn!_

"Don't move your eyes!" Touko said, her tone sharp as a razor. "You cannot move your eyes or blink. You know that!"

_I know, Touko… sorry._

Touko stared at Yumi for another minute, as if anticipating her Souer would budge. When she didn't, Touko's grim look softened to a smile and she nodded. "Good," She said. "Now I'm going to remove the wood and move parts of your body, and I want you to play along – just like a real doll." Just as Yumi was trained, she didn't respond to Touko's declaration. She simply sat there, staring off into a corner of the room.

Touko worked silently and diligently at the robe binding the wood to Yumi's arms, and after only a few moments the fell away, leaving her arms free. It would have felt somewhat liberating, Yumi guessed, if her uniform's sleeves weren't crumbled and stiff in the wake of being bound for the better part of thirty minutes.

_So far so good. I can hold my arms still now for a while, but no longer than twenty minutes or so._   _I may have to get the others to periodically move my arms or legs in the play to give them a rest._

"I am going to lower your arms now, Onee-sama." Touko said, accompanying her words with by gently putting pressure on Yumi's arms. The Red Rose slowly lowered her arms at the younger girl's touch, just as if she were a real doll. She made sure to keep her fingers and wrists stiff and taught, though natural enough to not seem too fake.

_Although, now that I think about it, I wonder how dolls hands are supposed to be? I can't quite remember how Touko's doll held her hands. Should I clench them into fists? Stick my fingers out? Hold my hands loosely? I should ask Touko after we're finished today._

_What time is it, anyway? Classes finished about half an hour ago, so it's likely around three… I wonder if the others are getting todays work done._ She laughed inwardly, though her serene expression showed no indication of her mirth.  _Knowing them, they are probably sitting there, drinking tea and eating biscuits._

Distantly, as if for a moment it felt like it was happening to someone else, Yumi felt Touko lift up the older girl's pleated skirt. It only lasted for a moment, however, and Yumi's attention was jostled back to the here and now, with Touko working silently at the wood binding her legs. Her fingers tugged and worked at the cords binding the boards to her legs. They made short work of the articles, and soon they fell away and were placed securely to the side.

Yumi felt instead of saw Touko turn her attention back to Yumi, and reached up to place her hands gently on the older girl's knees, just barely covered by her bunched up skirt. From there Touko knelt, Yumi knew her Petite Souer couldn't see up her indecently askew uniform, but that didn't stop the embarrassed flush from spreading across her cheeks.

_Just… lower the thing, Touko. This is getting a little awkward._

But Touko didn't put her skirt right, as she did before. This time, she left the skirt pulled up to her knees and let her hands linger there, their warmth seeping through the thin fabric. Yumi noticed that no part of her hands had actually touched her skin.

_Um….. okay? This is… weird._  Yumi swallowed slowly, practice making it easy for the action to remain undetected. Under normal circumstances being touched like Yumi was would be simply odd. What made it even stranger was that Touko was generally a really taciturn girl. Nor was she very 'toucy-feely'. The fact that she was being so forward with touching Yumi, even during practice, was just…

_Odd._

Then, suddenly, Touko's face filled her vision. Yumi fought the initial reaction to focus on the younger girl's eyes and kept her stare fixed at some point past Touko's face, but with the girl right there, it was difficult.

_What are you looking for, Touko? For me to give up and blink? Not gonna happen._

The girl in front of her stayed there silently for a few long moments, as if gauging her reaction to her proximity. Yumi stayed as still as she could, taking her slow, shallow breaths. She was determined to not fail this time.

Eventually, she heard Touko take a deep breath and felt the air around them shift as she leaned forward, closer to Yumi.

_What is she—_

All thought process ceased as Touko pressed her mouth against Yumi's in a kiss. It was a soft, gentle touch of the lips, but it was unmistakably a kiss.

_Touko?!_

As Yumi's brain struggled to understand this new development, she forced herself to remain still through sheer force of will. It was tough, perhaps the toughest thing she had ever done up until this point, but she succeeded in schooling her features so she remained stoic and serene in the face of Touko's surprise attack.

The kiss, as it was, ended quickly enough with a soft sigh from Touko. Her lips stuck a little to Yumi's, probably from sudden dryness, and snapped back into place as Touko pulled away. She pulled back and, what Yumi could guess apart from the mad pounding of her heart in her ears, stared at the older girl for a long moment.

_What… Touko… Why?_  Yumi's voice was breathy and faint, even in her own head. She was sure that even if she was permitted to speak aloud, she wouldn't be able to.

"Onee-sama," Touko's voice could be heard – a soft whisper as opposed to her usual frosty, sardonic tone. "If you move, then the scene is over. Blink if you understand."

_If I move…? Scene? What are you talking about?_

Yumi's thoughts were chaotic, rampant. The pounding in her chest was and painful, but manageable. She didn't know what Touko planned to do with kissing her out of the blue like that. Was this a test? Was this still part of the doll training? What would happen if she were to move? What would happen… if she were to stay still?

As if answering her unspoken question, she felt Touko's hands tighten their hold on her knees, grasping the fabric of her skirt in her fingers. Yumi's heart leapt into her throat and she felt the soft linen of her pleated skirt slid upwards past her knees, onto her thighs.

At once, along with the sudden goosebumps that prickled along the pale skin of her thighs, she knew came a sudden understanding of Touko's intent, and it took great strength of will to keep her gaze from locking onto her Soeur's in shock.

Touko wanted to—

_Oh my…_

"Onee-sama…" Touko's voice sounded again, this time breathy and soft. "If you move… then the scene is over. Blink if you understand me."

Swallowing minutely against a suddenly dry throat, Yumi suddenly knew that the last— the last thing— she wanted to do now, was break character now. If she did… then this… whatever  _this_ was… it was over.

She couldn't fail Touko now.

She would live up to her Soeur's expectations.

Slowly, she blinked her understanding.

Touko's fingers grasped the fabric of her pleated skirt, and Yumi could practically  _hear_  Touko's smirk as she whispered, "Very well, Onee-sama. Then it is time for rehearsal."

0 – 0 – 0

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

0 – 0 – 0

**Mask of Glass**

**Part 3**

0 – 0 – 0

" _If you move… then the scene is over."_

Those words whirled around in Yumi's head over and over like a mantra. It was all that kept her sane while Touko nuzzled her face against her own. Her hands had not left their place on Yumi's thighs; the older girl's bunched up skirt grasped loosely in her fingers. Every now and again the digits would clench ever so slightly, usually when the younger girl would press her face into Yumi's cheek, dragging her lips across her skin with the barest of touches. Her breaths were quiet, soft and steady. Clearly she was in control of the situation, and was intent on following through on whatever it was she had planned.

Yumi's heart hammered in her chest. Her mouth was dry. Her palms were clammy and her underarms itched with sweat. Touko's kiss had caught her completely off-guard. It was so out of character, so… un-Touko-like, that Yumi simply had no idea what to think.

Every movement of Touko, every graze of her lips again Yumi's cheek and jawline shot through Yumi like a jolt of energy. It was a strange, new feeling... one that Yumi didn't fully understand. Objectively, she knew what it must have been. Or at least she  _suspected_. But not having been put in this situation before, she wasn't sure. It was all she could do to keep from shivering as the younger girl grasped at the skirt bunched up on her thighs. Every touch reminded Yumi that, only a few seconds ago, Touko had kissed her—and not accidentally, either. It had clearly been an intentional thing.

_Oh my… my first kiss._

As far as first kisses went. Yumi supposed she could have done worse.

Glass half full and all that.

The second time Touko leaned in to kiss Yumi, the older girl was just as unprepared as she was the first time. She felt Touko's lips pressed up against hers before she even registered what was happening, and had to fight from succumbing to reflex. She supposed, under normal circumstances, she would be responding to the kiss. But Touko's words kept flitting through her mind like a hungry hummingbird buzzing around a feeder.

" _If you move… the scene is over."_

This, no matter what Touko's intentions were, was still part of her 'scene'. She was being tested; her resolve, her determination. She was supposed to be a doll… and damn it if she wouldn't be the best doll she could be.

She would not give in to Touko. Not if she could help it.

Her Soeur's lips shifted slightly against her own, and then pulled away from Yumi with another soft sigh. She didn't have to wait long until Touko returned for a third kiss, this one noticeably more aggressive than the last.

The force Touko put into the kiss pushed Yumi back, and she felt her torso hit the back of her chair roughly. She fought the wince that threatened to show on her face, and with no small amount of pride, succeeded.

_T-Touko! Not so rough!_

Touko, however, ignored Yumi's silent complaint and continued her assault on Yumi's lips unhindered. She pressed her lips to Yumi's again and again, peppering her mouth with short but forceful kisses. She cocked her head to one side for a few pecks, and then tilted slightly to get a different angle, never stopping with her actions. Every few times, she would pull slightly further back to let out a soft sigh, take another breath, and return to Yumi's mouth with renewed vigor.

Her hands, which had been clenching the fabric of her skirt on top of her legs, abandoned their post to crawl up to Yumi's front, tugging gently at the tie adorning her chest.

"Onee-sama…" Touko's voice came out as barely more than a sigh, her breath puffing softly against Yumi's lips. She moved in again, but instead of continuing to kiss the older girl, she leaned in to Yumi's ear, and whispered, "Remember what I said. Do not move."

This time, Yumi could not stop the jolt that crawled up her spine as she felt her Soeur's whisper wash over her ear to the back of her neck. It was too much to take and she knew it. But as the shiver crept up from her feet to her neck, Touko had grabbed onto her shirt with one hand and tugged, pulling Yumi's torso back up straight. With her other hand she deftly worked at the tie on Yumi's chest, skillfully unknotting the article and pulling it over and around her neck. The younger girl abandoned the tie off to the side, and then turned her attention back to her Yumi's front.

Now free from her tie, Yumi's top had loosened to the point of almost opening at the front. Usually, in Lillian uniforms, there was another smaller tie in the form of laces at the top of their school shirts that would serve to fasten their outfit just in case their ties were to become loose. However, Yumi had purposefully left her shirt loose that day, thinking that she would not need to worry about it, and would instead prioritize comfort as opposed to propriety.

_Shows how much I know…_  Yumi groused to herself.  _It just figures that on the one day I don't fasten my shirt, Touko decides to… do whatever this is._  As it was, Yumi was still having a hard time believing how forward Touko was being. A kiss was one thing. A kiss they could work out, maybe over coffee or tea to discuss where things stood between the two Soeurs.

A kiss Yumi could work past. Anything for Touko, after all.

But  _this…_

Yumi inwardly gasped as Touko lowered her head down towards Yumi's shoulders, tugging at her uniform until it slid down her collarbone, kissing the sensitive skin as she worked. Each press of her lips sent anything spark, another jolt of…  _something_ , through Yumi. It wasn't a wholly uncomfortable feeling, now that she was accustomed to it. And with each of Touko's kisses, the feeling got more and more familiar to her. She wasn't sure what to make of this new, strange feeling… but she was beginning to enjoy it.

When Touko reached the end of Yumi's collarbone, she kissed her shoulder once and then opened her mouth, nipping at Yumi's flesh lightly with her teeth. Yumi swallowed a yelp of surprise at the sudden, but not quite painful feeling that came as Touko grazed her teeth along her shoulder. Again, she wasn't sure what she thought about it, but Yumi was sure she didn't dislike it.

Without a word, Touko moved from Yumi's left shoulder to her right, and began to cover her other side with the same amount of attention she paid the other with. She kissed the skin of her collarbone, while pulling at her shirt with one hand as she held onto Yumi's other shoulder with the other. Soon, Touko reached the other shoulder and bit it the same as before. As she did she pulled at the loosened top down so that it rested on her soeur's upper arms, leaving both shoulders bare, and only her off-white bra straps showing.

This was, without a doubt, the most skin Yumi had ever shown anybody since she was a child. Even at the swimming pool, her one-piece covered upper arms all the way down to her thighs. It wasn't the most attractive swimsuit in the world, but it did its job. And really, who was she trying to impress? But now, with Touko looming above her and her shoulders bare for her to see, Yumi couldn't stop the blush that must have been coloring her entire face.

Would blushing count as losing to Touko? She desperately hoped not. She couldn't help it, after all!

"Onee-sama… Your skin is so white." Touko breathed quietly. She leaned down and pressed her face into the crook of Yumi's exposed neck, inhaling deeply. Yumi fought against another shiver as the fine hairs on the back of her neck tickled with the sudden proximity. "And you smell so good."

_Touko…_  Yumi whispered silently. She didn't know why she suddenly felt the pleasant hum fill her thoughts, but she had a feeling it was due to Touko's soft, breathy murmur as she moved to the other side of her neck, inhaling deeply a second time.

Touko's hands worked their way back towards Yumi's shoulders, sliding across the skin towards her neck, stopping for a moment at her bra straps to pull and tug at them a few times, and then continue on their way to rest on either side of the older girl's neck. They only rested there for a moment however, as then they started travelling down to rest on the top of Yumi's shirt. She played with the loose ends of the shirt for a few moments, flicking the fabric between her fingers while she smothered Yumi's neck with kisses.

Each kiss sent another thrilling jolt through Yumi, each one making it harder and harder to keep up her façade. As it was, it was taking more willpower than Yumi had ever exerted to keep up her act. She was honestly shocked that she had lasted this long. Surely it had been longer than she had ever gone before without taking a break to rest her arms, legs and face.

Somewhere deep down, she wondered if it was because she knew if she broke her character, Touko would stop as well… and she wasn't sure if she wanted that. Not when every touch, every kiss from Touko was a spark of…  _something_  under Yumi's skin. She wanted more.

Pulling her face back from Yumi's neck, Touko's returned to her silent vigil of watching her soeur's face. Her fingers, apparently having their fill of playing with Yumi's loosened shirt, started traveling down her front, and then backed off so the older girl couldn't feel them anymore.

Yumi wanted to blink in confusion, but refrained from the maddening urge.  _What…? Is she… finished? Did I pass?_

Then the feeling of Touko's hands came back, this time cupping her breasts in each hand outside her shirt. Yumi felt her heart leap into her throat at the sudden contact, and while she didn't think she showed any outward reaction to it, she was  _sure_  the sudden blush that bloomed from her face down to her neck told Touko all she needed to know.

"Onee-sama." The younger girl murmured, gently groping at Yumi's chest, her fingers clenching periodically as she leaned forward again, this time to capture the older girl's lips in an aggressive kiss. The feeling of Touko's mouth upon hers and her hands groping her chest was almost too much, and Yumi felt the now-familiar pleasant jolt shoot through her system, this time settling comfortably in the pit of her stomach.

_Touko… Oh my…_ She breathed inwardly, desperately fighting against the reflex trying to claw its way past her doll-like persona. It took almost every ounce of her rapidly dwindling will-power to do so, and it was only because she was secretly wishing Touko would not stop that Yumi succeeded in schooling her reaction into practiced apathy.

Instead, she sat as serenely as possible, her face and ears prickling with the tell-tale signs of the most powerful blush she ever had, as Touko kneaded her chest through her shirt, sliding her lips slowly, comfortably against her own. She almost lurched in her seat when she felt Touk's tongue flick out to swipe across her lips, but stifled the reaction just as quickly. If anything, Yumi felt her blush intensify with the sudden, but not unwelcome addition to Touko's assault on her person.

She vaguely wondered if she would get called out if she opened her mouth a little but, just to help give Touko better access. But even as the though crossed her mind, she felt Touko's hand leave her breast and clasp her chin, pulling it down so that her mouth opened gently, but also firmly. As her mouth opened, Yumi felt Touko's tongue probe into her, reaching this way and that, sliding across the top of her own tongue.

Yumi's tongue, quite on its own, reached out to meet Touko's, pressing up against the younger girls' in reflex. A sudden fear gripped Yumi as she realized her tongue had reacted without her wanting it to.

_No! No no no! Bad tongue! Behave, damn it! Touko!_

She was sure Touko would pull away then, release her breast from her ministrations and put her shirt back to its proper place. She would step away from Yumi, leaving the older girl flushed and breathing heavily, and glare at her in the same way she had done when Yumi had failed to keep up her act.

But instead of stopping and pulling away as Yumi feared, the fact that her tongue had reacted to Touko's caused the younger girl to groan softly into her mouth, the sound vibrating into Yumi and sending another pleasant shiver rippling through her.

"Onee-sama." Touko breathed softly as she pulled away to let out a sigh, only to lean back into Yumi and continue probing the inside of her mouth with her tongue. "You taste amazing." She broke off again to murmur. "Like almonds…" And pressed a firm, lasting kiss against Yumi's increasingly swollen lips. "And honey."

_Funny…_  Yumi thought, chagrined.  _Probably because I had almond cookies with my lunch._

"And your skin is so pretty and smooth." She continued, dragging her lips away from Yumi's lips to trail down her jawline to her neck. "I wonder…" She murmured softly beside Yumi's ear, causing the hair on the back of Yumi's neck to rise and tingle intently. "Does it look like that… everywhere?"

_Everywhere…?_  The word floated through Yumi's subconscious even before the meaning did. When it finally hit her, along with Touko's hands leaving her breasts to travel down to the bottom of her uniform to start untucking it from her skirt, Yumi's blush returned tenfold.

_W-w-w-what?! What is she going to—_

Her partially unfinished, panicked thoughts were answered when Touko pulled her shirt free from the top of her skirt and slipped her hands inside it, pressing them against the warm, sensitive skin of her abdomen.

Yumi couldn't help it; the sudden intrusion to a very sensitive part of her body, along with the buildup Touko had been adding to every intense second caused a sharp, shuddering gasp to well up from Yumi's throat. Her stomach muscles clenched, her arms and legs tensed, and her mouth opened on its own as a strangled sound spilled from her lips.

She had never, ever heard such a sound from her own mouth before. It wasn't harsh, or guttural. But neither was it high-pitched or whiny or pathetic. It was intense, singularly focused and needy. It slipped off her tongue and past her lips, and rent the already tense atmosphere like the tearing of paper in a silent classroom.

Yumi's gaze broke its vigil of the wall to look down at Touko. She saw the younger girl's brown eye's staring back up at her, an unreadable look darkening her already intense expression.

This was it. This was either the end of… whatever  _this_ was.

Or maybe not. Touko's sharp, suddenly steely gaze told Yumi that whatever followed, it was up to the older girl to make the decision. That Touko would follow through with whatever the older girl wanted. If she wished it, Touko would stand up, help put the older girl's clothes right, finish helping her prepare for the play, and never speak of this again to anyone.

On the other hand, If Yumi gave a signal —any kind of signal – as to the contrary… well…

The ball, as the saying went, was in Yumi's court now.

Really, there was no question.

Yumi reached out towards Touko's face with her hand, and smiled softly when the younger girl leaned into the gesture.

"Touko…" Rosa Chinensis whispered.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" Her Petite Soeur asked, her eyes sharp and focused.

"Please don't stop."

0 – 0 – 0

**End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

0 – 0 – 0

**Mask of Glass**

**Part 4**

0 – 0 – 0

_"Please don't stop."_

Fear. Fear and apprehension would have been the strongest and most prevalent feelings that crawled through Yumi's subconscious after she uttered those words.

Would Touko suddenly have a change of heart and change her mind? Would she suddenly back off, laugh cruelly and say what a silly, crazy girl Yumi was? There was simply  _no way_  Touko would actually want Yumi in that way. That everything up until now was a sick, elaborate prank.

_Onee-sama!_  Her Soeur's voice seemed to scoff in her ears. _Did you actually think I would want to continue!_ The depressing, yet wholly-believable idea echoed in mind. They even carried the real Touko's characteristic dryness, Yumi noted absently.

But just as Yumi's heart started the thump harder in her chest as the fear of rejection threatened to take hold, Touko's hard, calculating look melted to a softer one. This new face was a countenance that the younger girl didn't show many people. It lacked the cool aloofness that Touko normally exerted, and instead showed caring, a hint of embarrassment, and fondness. It was a look Yumi knew that Touko saved for her and her alone.

"Of course, Onee-sama." She whispered, leaning her face into Yumi's hand cupping her cheek. Then, so quick that Yumi almost got whiplash from it, her expression snapped into one of determination, and resolve. "But remember, you are a doll. Your rehearsal is still ongoing, after all." She leaned back in towards Yumi and hovered there, her lips barely a hairs width away from her own.

"It wouldn't do to break character now, would it? Not after all your hard work."

The breathy murmur hit Yumi's mouth and at once sucked all the moisture that she had just finished working back into it. She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to respond, only to rasp out a wordless reply.

Touko's lips curled upwards into her usual smirk. "Yes, Onee-sama?" She said sardonically. "Speak up. This will be the last time I let you."

_Oh…_ Yumi's stomach flipped at that. She would not be allowed to speak. Of course not; she was supposed to be a doll, after all. No moving, no speaking, and certainly no reacting to whatever it was Touko that had in store for her.

Suddenly feeling the phantom twitches of her stomach muscles, still recalling what it felt like to have Touko's hands press up against it, her face heated with a warm blush. As she locked eyes with Touko, she slowly licked her lips and whispered the first thing that came to her mind,

"Then can I… make other noises?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how it must have sounded. How…  _scandalous_  and  _unseemly_ she must be. How naughty of a girl she must have looked right at that moment. She shut her eyes in shame and covered her face with her hands.  _Touko… don't look at me. I am such a horrible girl._

Worse yet, she knew she had said exactly what was on her mind. She  _wanted_  Touko to continue what she had been doing. She wanted Touko to go further. She wanted to be touched. She wanted more of the strange, yet pleasant, feeling to fill her body. Even more so, she wanted to be a doll while doing it. Something about the idea of Touko having complete control over her appealed to Yumi. It let her concentrate on Touko, and what she was doing, and not have to worry about mucking things up.

The problem was, if she was a doll, she had to stay silent. She didn't want that. She wanted Touko to  _know_  that she liked what she was doing. She wanted to respond, if not by actions, then by sound. And if she couldn't talk, then that only left…

_Making noises…_  Yumi swallowed, turning over how that sounded in her head.  _How dirty._

But surprisingly, instead of being brushing off the older girl's suggestion, Touko giggled, tilting her head to the side as she regarded Yumi. "Why, Onee-sama… how positively naughty of you." she remarked, mirth coloring her voice. Yumi blushed again and stared at the ground in shame. She felt Touko's hand grab a firm hold of her chin and raise it again, so that she looked back up into her suddenly intense gaze.

"I like that idea." Touko murmured, leaning back in to inhale at the spot on Yumi's neck, just below her ear. The older girl sucked in a sharp breath, shivering slightly in response. "Well then, Onee-sama… don't break character now."

Yumi sucked in a breath as she felt Touko slowly graze her lips from her neck, up her jawline, and to her mouth. She placed a single, surprising chaste, kiss on the older girl's lips, and then pulled away slightly. She leaned back and standing straight with her hands on her hips, she sent a significant look at her Grande Soeur. Yumi swallowed and nodded.

The message was clear.

Curtain up.

Showtime.

Yumi took a deep, steadying breath. She stretched out her arms and legs, curling her toes inside her shoes. She rotated her neck, wincing as an unladylike  _pop_  sounded as she did so. There was nothing she could really do about the pounding in her chest, or the butterflies invading her belly, but really, those weren't caused by her sitting like a doll for thirty plus minutes.

Oh no… they were caused by something else  _entirely_.

Yumi took a final, deep breath and, fixing her Soeur's unreadable gaze with one of her own, she nodded.

There was a flash of…  _something_ … behind Touko's gaze. Yumi wasn't entirely sure what it was before it disappeared, making way for cool, apathetic appraisal. It was, Yumi thought, chagrined, the younger girl's usual look after all.

She didn't have much time to reacclimatize to not moving again before Touko stepped forward, returning to her previous actions. She pressed her mouth to Yumi's, not wasting any time in darting her tongue out to swipe across the older girl's lips. Yumi, trying what little she could to assist, parted her lips minutely so Touko's appendage could gain access. She felt Touko's tongue slip inside her mouth, roaming around with purpose; touching the inside of her cheeks, sliding across her teeth, prodding above and beneath her own tongue.

Yumi remembered, not too long ago when she read a little about the different muscles in the human body, that the tongue was one of the most powerful muscles they had. The awkwardness was made even worse at the time because a girl just had to made a phallic joke – _in class no less_ —about being strong "b _efore… of after?_ " and was met with nervous titters. Anyway, whether the tongue was strong because of how it never stopped moving even while the body was at rest, she didn't know. But regardless, try as she might, she couldn't quite keep her own tongue from keeping still as Touko explored the inside of her mouth.

She felt, more than heard, the soft sigh that Touko breathed when their tongues met and engaged in a silent but aggressive melee. The younger girl tilted her head slightly to the side, getting a better angle, and reached up to wrap her arms around the back of Yumi, winding her fingers through her hair from the back of her head to behind her neck.

"Onee-sama." Yumi murmured softly, withdrawing her tongue from Yumi's mouth. Whether or not she expected a response, either verbal or otherwise, was irrelevant as she dove right back in with barely a steadying breath.

Yumi could not do anything except sit there, staying as still as possible as Touko took advantage of her position over Yumi. She poked and prodded with her tongue. She placed kiss after wet, hungry kiss against her lips. She pulled and tugged at the hair at the back of Yumi's head. All of the sensations flooding through Yumi from the top of her head down to her toes, and right back up again, setting her nerves on fire and making her heart beat painfully in her chest.

She had never felt this way before… at least, not with another person. Least of all,  _Touko_. Sure, every now and again when she felt… well…  _overanxious_ … she would try and alleviate some of the tension herself. It was embarrassing, and more than a little shameful; especially when her brother was in the next room doing who knows what.

But  _by God and Maria-sama_ , did it feel good.

And with Touko making her feel with way, it made it even better. And she hadn't even touched her yet!

Yumi shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Touko touching her in…  _that_  way… and a tinny whine escaped from her throat when Touko pulled back. Yumi's eyes flicked down to see a thin strand of saliva dangle between hers and Touko's tongues before snapping apart.

_How lewd._  Yumi's voice flitted through her head weakly. But she couldn't find it in her to be embarrassed at the thought.  _But… I want more._

Touko's mouth made to return, but instead of overtaking Yumi's again, she diverted at the last second to slide her lips down her chin to her jawline, peppering the skin there with small butterfly kisses and short, sweet nips of her teeth. When she reached Yumi's neck, Touko gently bit down on the flesh, eliciting a sharp yelp from Yumi.

Touko giggled, "Now, Onee-sama, none of that." She bit Yumi again, causing the older girl to fidget slightly in her seat. "No moving, remember? Your fans are watching."

_T-Touko._  Yumi whimpered silently, commanding her eyes to stare past the top of Touko's head to her favorite corner of the room.  _You're so evil._

Touko nibbled on Yumi's neck for a few moments, taking the time to lick the sensitive skin there every now and again, before continuing on. She placed kisses down her Grande Soeur's neck to her collarbone, and back to her shoulder, nuzzling the bony protrusion with her cheek.

"I find myself with a problem, Onee-sama." Yumi heard the girl mutter. Yumi blinked twice, somehow confident that Touko would not fault her for it, but otherwise didn't respond.

As Yumi guessed she would, the younger girl pressed on. "As I said before, you skin is lovely. White, smooth, and smells like-" she leaned over and pressed her face into the exposed skin between her neck and shoulder, above her left breast. "Like honey and almonds." Her hands broke free form their confines in Yumi's hair to trail down to her shoulders, tugging gently on her shirt that was still bunched just below her shoulders.

"My problem is, Onee-sama," She continued, her voice dropping to a husky whisper. "I want to see more of it. I want to  _taste_ more of it." She made her intentions clear by grasping the top of Yumi's shirt tightly in her fists, and pulling towards her. "I want to touch you. I want to taste you. I want to lick you. I want to do… things to you." She suddenly took a deep shuddering breath, pressing her face further into Yumi's breast. "Can I? Can I see more of you?" Her voice was muffled from her position against Yumi's front, but she thought the younger girl sounded different, almost hesitant in her tone. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries. Well," She snorted airily, shifting so her ear against the older girl's chest. "Any more than I have, of course. You told me not to stop, but…" She trailed off, as if thinking of the words to say.

"I am afraid you will change your mind. I want to keep touching you. To keep tasting you. More of you. I want to see everything. I want… I want to share everything. I don't even know what I am saying." She chuckled, the vibration settling into Yumi's breast comfortably. "I just know I want… I don't want to stop."

She pulled back and peered into Yumi's line of sight, her dark eyes settling on Yumi's blank stare. "Onee-sama… Please give me a sign. Give me permission to… not stop. Please?"

A thousand different reasons as to why she shouldn't give Touko her sign went through Yumi's head. They were Soeurs. They were both girls. They were friends before… well… lovers? Was Yumi reading into that right? Was that was Touko was talking about? Did Touko want… to go all the way? It seemed awfully extreme to her, considering they had never even broached the subject before. But as her eyes focused onto Touko's intense, almost pleading stare, she knew she could never deny her Soeur anything. Even something like this.

Yumi slowly, deliberately, blinked her assent.

Touko's face, as it lit up in relief and joy, was all the reward Yumi could have asked for. The sudden feeling of Touko attacking her mouth and breasts were just a bonus, apparently.

The younger girl kissed Yumi hungrily while her hands worked at her shirt, groping and tugging gently, but also aggressively. It was clear Touko took her permission given seriously.

Touko didn't stay her course for long however, as she broke free of Yumi's lips and looked down to pull at her shirt. She started at the bottom, grasping the untucked ends of Yumi's top and pulling it up above her belly. Touko didn't even give Yumi the opportunity to get embarrassed before lowering her head to her exposed stomach and pressing her lips to her skin.

"Ahn—" Yumi gasped involuntarily, and felt her face warm in shock at the sudden feeling that assaulted her system. It was sudden, and powerful, and not unlike those times where she had been quite alone in her room, quietly trying to alleviate her own frustration. She felt her legs twitch and her thighs press together. Her spine arched as she tried but failed miserably to ignore the strange, maddening sensation of Touko's lips against her belly.

The feeling of Touko's tongue, which had suddenly darted out to taste what Yumi assumed to be her bellybutton, certainly didn't help at all.

"Ah- haa-" Yumi breathed in and out, her chest heaving heavily as she tried to ride out whatever sensation that threatened to take over. The embarrassing, and quite frankly,  _arousing_ , feeling of Touko's tongue on her stomach, poking and prodding her, even as something as mundane as her bellybutton, was exciting.

Yumi wanted more.

Touko seemed to read her mind, as she usually seemed to be able to do. After a few seconds of torture to Yumi's belly, she withdrew a step so she could continue what she started with her shirt. She pulled the dark uniform up so that it was bunched up just below Yumi's breasts. Yumi flicked her eyes down to catch Touko's gaze locked with hers, her Souer's piercing stare seemed to convey too many thoughts to consider, the most prevalent being  _"Is this okay? Do you want me to continue?"_

Minutely, Yumi nodded and exhaled a shaky breath, returning to her vigil with the wall.

She felt her shirt lift up past her bra, which she knew was a boring, off-white affair; one that didn't do much to impress or show off her modest size. She secretly hoped that Touko was not disappointed with her… assets… as she knew the younger girl was, at that moment, seeing her in all her B-cup 'glory'.

Yumi heard Touko exhale deeply and, and what sounded to Yumi's ears like swallow. "Onee-sama." The younger girl breathed, leaning forward and press her face up against Yumi's breast. She inhaled again, causing Yumi's cheeks to burn in response to the, well, arousing feeling of Touko smelling her breast. "They smell delicious."

The affirmation that Touko obviously approved of what Yumi had to offer her was enough to cause a sharp, excited gasp to tumble from her throat. She licked her lips, still tasting Touko's lingering essence on them, and chanced a glance down at her Soeur.

The younger girl looked up at Yumi with a smoldering gaze, a wicked smirk on her lips. "Why, Onee-sama," She murmured, nudging Yumi's bra with her nose. "What a lovely sound you just made. I think I want to hear it again."

Without breaking her gaze from the older girl, Touko leaned back and reached down to Yumi's wrists, grasping them lightly in her hands. "And I think I know just how to get you to do it." She continued, pulling Yumi's arms up to linger above her head. She let go and, making sure the other kept her arms where she positioned them, pointing straight up towards the ceiling, reached down to grasp the bottom of Yumi's shirt, still bunched up above her breasts.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?"

Slowly, almost agonizingly so, Touko pulled Yumi's shirt up, over her torso and head, sliding it past her arms and over, and then tossed it gently on the table beside them, leaving Yumi quite naked –save her bra – from the waist up.

Yumi was pretty sure, right then and there, she could have lit up the whole room with how bright her blush felt.

She watched Touko, keeping her face as blank and neutral as possible, roam her eyes over her upper body. She started at her face, and traveled down to her neck, her exposed shoulders, her chest, her breasts though still covered by her bra, to her stomach and abdomen, and then back up to her arms to her fingers, and all the way back down.

_For God's sake Touko… will you put my arms back down? I didn't shave and this is getting embarrassing._  Yumi groused to herself, though kept her expression neutral. The younger girl smiled gently and reached out, grasping her upper arms to re-position them back at Yumi's side.

Sending a word of thanks through her silence, Yumi found her usual spot in the corner of the room and settled back into her doll persona.

She felt Touko's fingers ghost across her skin, staring at her shoulders and traveled down her arms, giving her goosebumps as she worked her way back towards Yumi's underarms, then down her sides. They skimmed across the sensitive skin of Yumi's stomach, causing the muscle to lurch deliciously in response. Yumi gasped aloud, and squirmed in her seat before forcing herself to remain still again. She knew Touko wouldn't begrudge her moving a little in this case.

But only a little.

_I can't disappoint my fans, now, can I?_

Touko's fingers abandoned caressing Yumi's stomach to continue the journey to towards their destination, her breasts. Yumi's heart pounded in her chest as she felt fingers prod and tug at the soft, form-fitting fabric of her bra, and then dip slightly in between the top of the article and her skin, eliciting a tiny gasp from her as she did so.

"As much as I love your choice in underwear, Onee-sama," Touko said, her tone as dry as the Sahara, "I think things will be more fun if we got rid of it, don't you?" Yumi didn't respond, as was trained to, and Touko laughed airily, her tone taking a sardonic turn. "What's that? You agree? I thought so. We aren't Soeurs for nothing, after all."

Yumi knew exactly where Touko's hands were going even before they started moving. They abandoned their vigil on her front, but not without a final squeeze, and made their way around Yumi's torso. Her hands slipped between her arms and trailed across Yumi's bra-strap, finally reaching the clasp at the back. Touko's fingers manipulated the simple catch for a few moments before getting results. She grasped at each end of the article with both hands and tugged them apart. The straps, now free, slid down Yumi's shoulders and hung on her upper arms. Touko leaned back few inches and Yumi could barely make out her usual smirk in her peripheral.

Without speaking another word, she reached back around and pulled at the straps on her arms, pulling the bra, cups and all, away from Yumi, effectively leaving her chest completely bared to the world.

Yumi swallowed, forcing herself not to fidget at the suddenly cold sensation that hit her bare breasts. It was, while not uncomfortable, not quite something she was used to feeling. Even at home, she never went naked from the waist up for long. She would usually wear a nightshirt after her nightly shower, forgoing a bra for comforts sake. It wasn't the warmest shirt in the world, but it was scant warmer than nothing at all. And nothing at all was what she was wearing now.

Yumi, like most girls her age, had a few things she was insecure about. Her height, for one. Though that wasn't really much of an issue anymore now that she was just shy of one hundred and sixty-five centimeters. Her figure was another. Like most Japanese, she never really 'filled out' the way she really wanted. Her hips were a bit too narrow, her legs were thin and her knees were knobby. Her waist was alright, she guessed, but then again she never had a problem with her waistline before.

Her bust, however, was something Yumi always secretly was not quite happy with. She knew she didn't have the smallest chest in, say, the school. But neither was she on terms with other young women her age as… Oh, for example, Sachiko or Shimako. The two of them seemed to have upwards of D-cups, at a glance. But Yumi didn't quite measure up, and it was something that never really sat well with her. And with Touko now getting an eyeful of Yumi's not-so-large bust, Yumi was decidedly ashamed that she hadn't drunk enough milk when she was younger.

Apparently though, from the way Touko reached out and palmed Yumi's breasts gently – causing the older girl to suck in a sharp breath at the sudden contact to her flesh – she either didn't mind, or approved of Yumi's breasts.

"Onee-sama," Touko whispered, her voice breathy and soft. "You feel so soft. They are the perfect size."

"Ahn—" Yumi breathed, her chest heaving unconsciously under Touko's hands. "T-Tou- Ahh!" Yumi, whether she was about to accidentally mutter her Soeur's name or not was interrupted with Touko wrapped her thumb and index finger around Yumi's nipple and pinched it lightly. It was a soft tug, but it was such a new experience for Yumi that she couldn't help whimpering in response. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened, the sound slipping out from her throat as a high pitched whine.

_Oh. My. God. Did I make that sound?_

Blushing, she turned her head away, knowing full well that she wasn't allowed to move under her own power. But the shame of being seen by Touko like that, even if the girl had been the one to do it to her, was too much. She looked away and bit her lip.  _What a horrible, disgusting girl I am… making such dirty sounds like that._

She half expected Touko to laugh, even endearingly, at Yumi's immature reaction to such a thing. But feeling one of Touko's hands abandon her breast and gently tugging on her chin, she turned her head to peer back at the younger girl.

The dark pink flush on Touko's cheeks were certainly a surprise. Apparently, she was enjoying this just as much as Yumi was.

That… was pleasing.

"Onee-sama…" Touko breathed. "Don't turn away. I want to see your face when I touch you. I want to hear your voice when I taste you. I want to know how you feel when I-" She swallowed, her soft voice and healthy flush betraying her otherwise normal visage. "I do this to you." She backed up her words with another soft pinch of Yumi's quickly hardening nipple.

At that, Yumi let out another whimper, arching her back reflexively so she pushed her breast further into Touko's grip. The younger girl responded by returning her hand from her chin back to her other breast, and squeezing that along with the first. With both hands working at her breasts, squeezing gently with the occasional pinch, she returned to Yumi's lips, capturing them with a hungry kiss.

Yumi didn't even hesitate to open her mouth this time, abandoning all pretenses at keeping her doll persona. She reached her tongue out to meet Touko's and felt her chest vibrate with a soft groan when they met, sliding around to try and gain the upper hand against each other. She felt Touko tilt her head, as she usually seemed to do when kissing her, and moaned into her mouth as she broke away to mutter her name, only to return to her lips in full-force.

She felt Touko knead and squeeze her breasts, tug and pinch her nipples, lick and kiss her lips and face. So many different and wild feelings and sensations assaulted her and Yumi was quickly becoming overwhelmed by them all.

"Ahh—" She whimpered again as Touko pulled away from her lips. The younger girl placed another quick and wet kiss on Yumi's chin, then again on her neck, and another then right below her neck, just above her breast. Yumi's eyes widened in realization as to what Touko was about to do, and she was about to call out to the girl to tell her…  _something_ … before she wrapped her lips around Yumi's left breast.

Whatever Yumi had tried to say then was lost, as a groan tumbled free from her lips as Touko moved her mouth over her breast, wasting no time in adding her tongue to the arousing sensations that caused Yumi to shiver and shift her hips on her seat.

She gasped, whimpered and mewled as Touko worked at her bare breast, and clamped her eyes shut in shame as she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the tell-tale wetness growing between her legs.

_Oh my God, Touko…_  She groaned silently, not caring anymore of how dirty and lewd the noises she was making sounded. Touko clearly approved of them, as every time Yumi gasped and sighed, her Soeur would hum appreciatively and renew her assault on her breast.

After a few minutes, she released Yumi's nipple with a wet ' _pop_ ' and immediately moved to the other, wrapping her lips around it and gave a gentle suck.

Yumi, completely ignoring the fact that she was not supposed to move, reached up with her hand and wound her fingers in Touko's hair, urging her on with not-so-subtle tugs on her hair. Touko obliged with abandon, using tongue and lips and teeth in her attention on Yumi's aching breasts.

Yumi never even noticed Touko's other hand had left its place on her other breast until it dipped under the waistband of her skirt.

"Ah-!" The muscles in Yumi's abdomen lurched, half in shock and half in sheer arousal, at the sudden intrusion of Touko's fingers in her skirt. The action made Touko release her breast and look up, her dark eyes silent, but speaking clearly to Yumi:

Touko wanted to go further. She wanted to do more, and she wanted Yumi to let her.

Again, there was no contest for the matter.

Yumi heaved a heavy, shuddering sigh, and reached down to the catch of her skirt, intent on loosening it to give Touko clear access.

"Help me." She muttered Touko after a few moments. Her hands were shaking in excitement and it made it almost impossible to work the damn thing. Touko, apparently also totally overlooking the fact that Yumi had given up being a doll, assisted Yumi with equally shaky fingers. Luckily though, between the two of them, they loosened Yumi's pleated skirt without damaging the article.

That would have been slightly embarrassing.

Yumi lifted up her hips enough for Touko to tug the skirt down her legs and toss it to the side; though with a clear lack of patience she had with her shirt and bra. Yumi barely had time to note that, with pleasant surprise, she had in fact worn one of her more flattering pair of light blue panties, before Touko turned back towards her, the younger girls eyes blazing with intent, and unmistakable –even to Yumi's more-or-less naïve eyes—lust.

"Onee-sama…" She started, and then swallowed, her eyes darting from Yumi's face, to her bare breasts, to her hips and legs, and her crotch, then back to her face.

Nodding, Yumi reached out to grasp Touko's suddenly shaking hands. She clasped their hands together, intertwining fingers and squeezing them, trying to reassure Touko as well as herself. Everything would be fine. Yumi wanted this. Touko wanted this.

"Go ahead." Yumi breathed, guiding her Soeurs hand down to her abdomen, and smiled when she felt Touko's fingers slip underneath the elastic of her underwear.

Apparently, Touko didn't need to be told twice.

0 – 0 – 0

**End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

0 – 0 – 0

**Mask of Glass**

**Part 5**

0 – 0 – 0

_"Go ahead."_

Most people, whether boys or girls, eventually happen across the situation where they become intimate for the first time. With a husband, or a girlfriend… or even a casual acquaintance for some people. The circumstances didn't really matter in the long run. The point is that most people found themselves in the same exact situation at some point in their lives.

Some people, when they get married.

Others before that if they so choose.

And others still, tragic that it was, that didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Some, like Yumi found herself in that exact moment, when they were eighteen years old and found themselves in an empty room after school hours with their best friend, their acting practice having been handily discontinued by a few not-so-innocent kisses, and they find themselves asking "Is this the right time? Do I really want to do this? Here… now? Is this worth it? What would my family, my friends think when and if they find out? What will become of our relationship after this moment, if we choose to continue?"

"Will this ruin everything between us?"

All valid concerns to an eighteen year old girl.

But as Yumi Fukuzawa sat there in her chair, completely naked save for her panties, shoes and socks, with her Petite Soeur Touko Matsudaira leaning over her, the tips of her long, slender fingers ghosting inside the top of her underwear, she could safely say that none of these concerns occurred to her.

She knew Touko. She trusted Touko. She loved her— as a sister. As a friend. As… a girlfriend?

Before now she had never given the thought much attention. But now that she knew Touko was interested… and not just interested, but actively wanted her…  _Well, now she certainly has my attention._

They could work with that.

So, in a word, yes. Yumi was definitely ready.

She just needed to make Touko fully aware of that fact.

"Touko." She whispered, or tried to at least. Her voice sounded strained and shaky with excitement. Ignoring that, she reached out to snatch the younger girl's hand with her own. Touko blinked rapidly, her blush brighter than Yumi could ever remember seeing it.

"Y-yes, Onee-sama?" She replied, her tone as nervous as Yumi ever heard. It was nice to know Yumi wasn't alone in that regard. Though, it was interesting to see Touko's previous bravado and aggressiveness suddenly and inexplicably absent. Apparently, when she got right down to it, Touko was a typical seventeen year old girl, with all the inexperience that implied. How she had managed to seem so in-control up to this point was just a testament to her acting skills, and no small amount of determination, Yumi guessed.

Typical Touko.

But Yumi was just as determined, now. She knew what Touko wanted, and was pleased to know that she wanted it as well. She would just have to take the lead this time.

She  _was_  supposed to be the Grande Soeur here, in any case. It was only right.

"Have you ever…?" Yumi prompted, just to know where things stood as far as Touko's knowledge went. She was pretty sure the younger girl hadn't, but Touko could have had a boyfriend – girlfriend? – before and therefore knew the mechanics.

Rose Cinensis en Bouton shook her head, her jaw clenched tightly.

"Not even," Yumi hesitated, her heart hammering in her chest. "by yourself?" At Touko's suddenly indignant look, Yumi rolled her eyes. "Of come on, I think we're past that point, Touko. Just tell me."

Swallowing, Touko's eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course I have, Onee-sama." She responded, blushing mightily, though her voice lacked the hardness she was known for. She obviously knew the older girl was just trying to be helpful to the situation at hand.

"Then it's the same thing." Yumi said, running her fingers along the top of Touko's hand. "Please, Touko—" She shifted her hips on her chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. Her arousal made it more than slightly difficult to sit still, and she was getting restless. "I really want you." She admitted, blushing heavily as she heard the words hang in the air around them. The phrase sounded good in her head; she only wish it hadn't sounded so…  _dirty_  out loud.

Her words seemed to trigger something in Touko's eyes. Her eyebrows narrowed, and her lips thinned. Her hands, both the one resting atop Yumi's light blue panties and the one on her upper leg, clenched slightly, causing the older girl to stiffen and let out a sharp sigh.

"You do?" Touko asked, her voice a mere whisper.

Yumi nodded, shifting again and rubbing her thighs together. "Yes. Please, Touko, I want to feel you—" She licked her lips, suddenly feeling really embarrassed as she thought about what she wanted Touko to do. "Inside me."

_Oh, Maria-sama… when did I become so… naughty?_

Yumi shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and released it. It didn't help the almost painful feeling of arousal that throbbed from within. If anything, is made it worse. She opened her eyes to find Touko staring back at her, her mouth slightly ajar in shock. Obviously, she hadn't expected Rosa Chinensis to be so blunt about what she wanted.

Feeling her cheeks flush even more, Yumi narrowed her eyes at her Soeur. "I won't tell you again, Touko." She snapped, her arousal winning out over her patience. She shifted her hips on her seat, relishing in the feeling of friction she felt on the bottom of her thighs "I want you inside me. Now."

Touko blinked a few more times, as if processing this information, and then swallowed. "Okay." She simply said, licking her lips. Yumi whimpered and nodded frantically, her proprietary all but gone, and leaned back in her seat, intent on giving Touko as much ease of access as she could.

"Please." Yumi repeated, rubbing her thighs together and her chest heaving. "I can't wait anymore."

Touko nodded and learned her head toward Yumi. Rosa Chinensis did not wait, however. She reached out with her free hand to grab at the front of Touko's uniform, pulling the girl forward and all but clashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Yumi didn't hesitate to slip her tongue into Touko's mouth, and groaned when their two tongues met to continue their previous melee.

Her other hand, which had been caressing Touko's resting on her underwear, apparently had enough of being nice. With a non-subtle push, she took Touko's hand and slid in underneath the elastic of her panties, groaning when she felt the girl's fingers curl in the soft hair underneath.

"Touko." She breathed, breaking away from Touko's mouth to release in a deep, shuddering sigh. "Touch me. Please."

Touko whimpered in agreement, pressing her face up against Yumi's front and nodding. Yumi craned her head to the side so she could witness what Touko was doing, half in curiosity and the other half in sheer  _want_. She  _wanted_ to see Touko touch her. She wanted to know that this wasn't a dream, that this was actually happening, and that Touko was with her, spiraling down together in their feeling of lust, excitement, and joy.

Yumi could see the outlines of Touko's fingers through her panties as they worked, moving and caressing her with slow, methodical movements. Her fingers were imprecise and off-center, clearly due to the younger girl's standing position and not knowing exactly where to please her Soeur best, but Yumi wasn't being particularly picky at the moment. Just the knowledge that Touko was there, trying to make Yumi feel good, was enough to send jolts of pleasure through her, causing her to whimper and fidget in delight.

"Touko…  _ahn_ —" Yumi heard herself breath out heavily. She hissed when Touko hit a particular sensitive point, and she lurched slightly.

"Onee-sama." Touko responded, reaching up with her free hand to palm one of Yumi's breasts. The older girl arched her back into Touko's grasp, sighing appreciatively at the added sensation.

"It f-feels good, Touko." Yumi whispered harshly, watching as the younger girl worked her fingers underneath her panties. "So good. Faster." She urged.

Touko responded by nodding, her face flush up against the soft skin of Yumi's breast. The younger girl whimpered aloud as she sped her fingers up, pressing and rubbing with abandon. When she hit a particularly sensitive point, Yumi jolted and clasped Touko's hand tightly against her, as if she was clutching a prized possession close to her.

"Ah! There!" Yumi mewled, leaning her head back and breathing harshly. "Go there – faster!"

Not bothering to reply vocally, Touko pressed against the spot Yumi forced her hand against and moved her fingers frantically, moaning when Yumi reached around with her free hand to tug at her hair. It must have hurt the girl, Yumi realized, but with so many sensations and feelings rushing through her, and Touko right there responding to everything along with her, Yumi couldn't bring herself to be any more gentle.

Touko's fingers slipped further down, finding their way into Yumi's warm, slick crevice, and her palm joined in the action by pressing up against the sensitive point her fingers had just been working on. The sudden friction of Touko's hand, along with her fingers sliding along between her thighs, was too much.

With a sharp cry, Yumi jerked underneath Touko. Her toes curled in her shoes. Her legs crossed and her thighs pressed together. Her hands, one gripping Touko's hair and the other helping the younger girl's hand between her legs, spasmed frantically. Her spine arched, her chest pushing out towards Touko. She wanted to shut her eyes, to concentrate on the sudden, and powerful, climax that assaulted every part of her body.

But she wanted to watch Touko more. She wanted to see her Soeur, and what she was doing to her to make Yumi feel this way. She wanted to show Touko her face when she shuddered and jerked underneath her. She wanted Touko to know that she was doing this to Yumi as she bucked her hips into her hand.

Touko stared up into Yumi's face, her eyes wide and a dark pink blush covering her cheeks. Her hand had faltered when Yumi had cried out, but hadn't stopped. She had slowed her ministrations, allowing Yumi to come down from the sensation comfortably; which the older girl was grateful for. It had been powerful, and intense, and she was breathing frantically as her hips rolled against Touko's hand, trying her best to ride out what she could of the orgasm Touko had given to her.

It had felt… fantastic.

"Touko…" She murmured, pulling the girls head back up to hers and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Touko responded immediately, catching Yumi off guard a little. She felt Touko's tongue slip inside her lips and seek out her own, a sharp whine slipping past the younger girl's lips when she succeeded.

Touko's hand, the one that had been attached to her breast, reached up to grab the back of Yumi's head, matching her Grande Soeur in her previous action of tugging on her hair, though not as painfully as Yumi thought she had.

"Onee-sama." Touko whispered breathily. She leaned forward and settling herself on Yumi's lap, pulling her hand out of Yumi's panties to wrap it around her torso, settling on grasping at her back. When Yumi felt Touko's neatly trimmed nails dig into the skin above her hip, and felt Touko rock her hips on Yumi's thigh, did she realize what Touko wanted.

Determined to do right by Touko – after all, Yumi had been more that satisfied in return – Yumi made to push Touko up so the younger girl could take her place on the chair.

Instead, Touko surprised Yumi by shaking her head, pressing her face into the skin between her neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply as she rocked her hips.

"No," She whispered into Yumi's ear, causing a shiver to creep deliciously up her spine. "I want to come like this. Help me." Not wanting to disappoint her Petite Soeur, Yumi only nodded in response, reaching around with one hand to grip the back of Touko's uniform with one hand, and reaching down into the bottom of her skirt with the other.

It was a difficult process, to work her hand through Touko's bunched up skirt to the junction between her thighs. But Yumi was determined to do anything she could to assist Touko with her much-deserved orgasm. She pushed her hand through Touko's skirt, sliding her fingers up her hips, to the top of Touko's panties.

The girl's desperate whimper in her ear gave her all the permission she needed.

Yumi fought against Touko's grinding to force her underwear aside, so that her fingers had as much access as possible. Touko didn't stop, or even slow, in her movements, but gave a pleasant hum in response to the added friction of Yumi's fingers to her center.

She moved against Yumi, gasping and sighing against the older girl's neck, with increasing frequency as she rocked her hips against Rose Chinensis.

"Onee-sama," She whispered into Yumi's ear after a few moments. "Put – ah! Put… finger inside…" She moved against Yumi with an increasingly steady rhythm, but took a moment's respite to raise herself off of Yumi's leg to give her access. "Please, I need you inside me."

Yumi nodded repeatedly, her smile brittle as glass as she was quickly overwhelmed with emotion.  _Touko wants me! She really wants me! She needs me to make her feel good, just like I did._ Just the thought alone was enough to make her want to cry.

At Touko's incessant whine, Yumi nudged the girl's dark green panties aside and pressed her hand up against her, earning a shudder from the girl on top of her.

"Onee-sama-!" Touko whined, her tone pleading as she moved her hips roughly against the older girl's hand. "Please."

Nodding again, Yumi maneuvered her way into Touko's slipping a finger deep inside her. She was rewarded with sharp whimper, and the feeling of Touko's nails digging into her back.

"I want you inside me, too." Yumi said, reaching her free hand away from behind Touko's head and down to her underwear, desperately trying to pull it down off her hips. Touko seemed to understand, even as her eyes were clouded and her whimpers came tumbling from her lips. She brought her hand from Yumi's back, leaving her other hand clutching Yumi's hair, and helped in tugging Yumi's panties down to her knees in two quick movements. There was little ceremony in Touko slipping her right ring finger into Yumi's wetness, causing a long, high-pitched whine to break free from her throat.

Yumi took a moment to acclimatize to the feeling of Touko's finger inside of her, before nodded to the other girl. Touko took that as permission to start moving, slowly at first, as Yumi was doing to her, but quickly increasing the rhythm at which she worked.

Yumi matched Touko, but at a slightly faster pace at the younger girl's urging. Her free hand reached around to grasp at Touko's thigh, groping and digging her nails into the soft flesh there for lack of anything else within reach. She felt Touko grip and tug at her hair, and while not painful, it was enough to distract her from climaxing again too quickly.

Touko groaned and whimpered, moving frantically against Yumi's hand as she worked, increasing her speed along with the older girl. It seemed as though the two of them were in sync, their hands determined not to fall behind as their whines and sighs joined in.

Eventually, Yumi felt her muscles start to contract, and she knew she was about to finish. She bit back a cry and clutched hard at Touko's uniform. "T-Touko—I'm—!"

The younger girl nodded, whimpered desperately. "I know, Onee-sama. Me too!"

Touko writhed above Yumi, shuddering violently but somehow managed to keep from moving out of her embrace. The girl gripped at her hair just shy of painfully, and pressed her face into her neck, her muffled cry vibrating through Yumi as she felt Touko tense above her. Touko's finger curled inside her, giving Yumi the final edge she needed for her own orgasm, and she jerked underneath Touko, whimpering as her body tensed deliriously in the wake of what Touko had done to her.

The two girls sat there, in each other's embrace, breathing heavily for a few long moments, before finally gathering up the energy to extricate themselves from each other. Yumi winced slightly as Touko pulled her hand free from between her thighs, and was pleased to find that there was no lingering pain from what they had done.

In fact, she felt wonderful.

Touko stood up and stepped away from Yumi, reaching up to wrap her arms around her body protectively. Her face was bright red either from exertion or embarrassment— Yumi didn't know.

Suddenly, with a tell-tale chill up her spine, Yumi realized that she was naked, except for her shoes, socks, and underwear hanging between her knees. Blushing furiously, she scrambled to pull up her panties, and mumbled a word of thanks as Touko handed over her discarded skirt, uniform shirt and tie, which Yumi donned silently.

Once dressed, Yumi stood, stretching her arms above her head and sighed as her joints creaked. She lowered her arms, and turned towards Touko. The younger girl still hadn't moved from her spot, leaning against the table, her arms wrapped around her torse.

Yumi blinked, and stepped up to face the younger girl. After a few seconds, Touko started and looked up into Yumi's face, her cheeks pink with… embarrassment? Shame? Yumi wasn't quite sure, but she knew just what to say to break the awkwardness.

She cleared her throat. "So, uh…" She began, a nervous smile blossoming on her face. "I guess that means I lost?"

Touko blinked slowly, as if catching up to Yumi's train of thought, and then the light of understanding dawned in her eyes. All at once the unsure, embarrassed girl melted away. In its place was the sure, determined, somewhat aloof Touko Matsudaira – Rosa Chinensis En Bouton.

She smirked and nodded haughtily at Yumi's admission. "Yes, it certainly seems so, Onee-sama." She said, her tone cool and confident. "If you cannot go a full hour as a doll, then you simply are not ready for the play. We… may even need to increase out practice sessions." She finished, biting her lip and watching her Grande Soeur through her eyelashes.

Yumi nodded indulgingly. "I guess so." She sighed, chagrined. "Maybe we should get together and practice this weekend?"

Touko's eyes flashed, as if picking up some hidden meaning behind Yumi's words. She seemed to consider her Soeur for a moment, her finger tapping on her upper lip in thought. "Yes, I would have to agree. I could offer you my home for our practice, if you like, Onee-sama." She looked away, suddenly bashful. "Of course, you don't have to, if you don't—"

Yumi cut the younger girl off by reaching out with her hand and placing in on Touko's shoulder. The girl blinked, looking back towards Yumi. She opened her mouth to respond, only to have Yumi interrupt her by pressing her lips soundly against Touko's in a firm kiss.

"That sounds great." Yumi finally said after pulling away, almost laughing at the shell-shocked expression on Touko's face. "It's a date."

Touko blinked three times, shook her head, and slowly smiled.

"Of course, Onee-sama."

0 – 0 – 0

**End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

0 – 0 – 0

**Mask of Glass**

**Part 6 / Epilogue**

0 – 0 – 0

_"Okay. Let me be the first to say… that is really creepy."_

Yoshino's declaration, while not entirely tactful, was also an apt description of Yumi's interpretation of a doll.

From the moment Rosa Chinensis entered the room, it wasn't even the fact that she was adorned in a honey-blonde wig, blue-tinted contacts for her eyes and a flattering layer of makeup the accented her cheeks and lips that made the younger members of the Rose Mansion gasped breathily. But it was also the ruffled, rose-pink dress she wore, one that was laced and with ribbons, wrapping about her shoulders up to her neck, with lavender lining that ran down her bust to her waist, and flared out into a number of white skirts covering her legs. The shiny black loafers were only the icing on the cake, as it were.

It was, perhaps, the most uncomfortable dress Yumi had ever worn in her life. Ever. Not even the dress she wore for Cinderella her first year at Lillian could even touch how uncomfortable she felt in this…  _thing_. How Touko had procured it, Yumi couldn't even fathom.

Though, after having given it some thought, it was entirely possible that the dress was indeed Touko's. Judging from the slight tightness in the chest, Yumi could probably assume that was the case. But, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't imagine anyone actually  _choosing_  to wear the thing.

_Sorry Touko…_

But, Yumi had to admit, the reaction she got from everyone upon entering the room had been worth the discomfort. Nana and Noriko both gasped, their hands flying to their mouths to cover their reaction in tandem. Shimako's eyes widened slightly, either in awed surprise, or in relief that she didn't have to wear the dress, Yumi couldn't quite discern. Yoshino blinked a few times, her mouth popping open inelegantly. After a few moment, she muttered, "Wow, Yumi-san. You clean up good."

And Touko… Yumi thought her bouton's reaction was, perhaps, the best of all.

She blinked once, slowly, and turned away, her cheeks darkening. She swallowed and brought her fist to her mouth to cough lightly into it. Then, the she peered at Yumi out of the corned of her eyes and, though the older girl could tell she tried not to, grinned in pride.

And it was wholly deserved, too; Yumi looked spot-on like a life-sized doll. Now all she had to do was show off the fruits of her labor to the rest of the Yamayurikai and then, if all went well, the student body.

After getting over the initial surprise and awe at Yumi's costume, Yoshino had bade her fellow rose to put her money where her mouth was.

_Not that I really said anything one way or another…_

"Go on then, Rosa Chinensis." Yoshino smirked, putting her hand on her hips and leaning forward. "Take a seat and show us what you got."

With a chagrined look sent Touko's way, and a shrug recieved in return, Yumi shuffled over to an empty chair, pulled it away from the table out into the empty area of the room, and sat herself down, silent except for the rustling of her skirts.

She took a few steadying breaths to center herself, stretched her arms and legs out, and then released her breath, relaxing her features into her well-practiced doll persona.

She could imagine what the others were seeing. After all, she had been practicing with Touko for the better part of a month, and after their little… well… decision to practice more often… the younger girl had even taken to switching roles with Yumi, so that Yumi could gain an outside perspective on what a doll-persona would look like.

And, of course, attempt to 'distract' Touko and she had done for her.

Yumi forced the blush that threatened to spring up at the memories and focused on her face; her eyes focused on a random point in the room, her lips, cherry red from her lipstick, smiling gently. Her arms she held stiffly out to the side, her fingers somewhere between relaxed and taught. Her stocking-clad legs, not quote straight and not quite bent, splayed out away from her. She knew, from experience and from practice, that she looked exactly like a doll should.

After a few quiet moments in the Rose Mansion, Yoshino was first to speak.

"Okay. Let me be the first to say… that is really creepy."

"It is not!" Shimako chastised her fellow rose, though the mirth in her voice told Yumi she had clearly been amused by the girl's outburst.

_Well, let them be amused. I can do this for a full hour now. Bring it on._

"Alright, so who's up first?" Yoshino began.

"To do what, Rosa Foetida?" Touko asked.

"We're going to see if we can distract her, of course." Yoshino remarked, as if such a thing was natural. "I am sure you girls did a great job and everything... but you  _know_  we have to take Yumi-san for a test drive."

Yumi fought the slight urge to roll her eyes at that. Only Yoshino would come up with that sort of phrase. Apparently, from Touko's put-upon sigh, her petite soeur thought so as well.

"Very well. Go ahead."

With that permission, Shimako took a step towards Yumi, filling her field of vision.

"I will give it a try first, then." She said, peering into the Red Rose's face. "Yumi-san? Can you hear me?" She asked softly.

Yumi scoffed to herself. As if such a small distraction, after what Touko had put her through, would be enough to cause her to break character. Child's play.

"Hmm…" Shimako murmured to herself, reaching out to grasp a lock of Yumi's wig between her fingers. She tested the material, and nodded. "A high quality wig. Is it yours, Yumi-san?"

Still no response.

Then, suddenly smirking, Shimako reached out to prod Yumi's cheek with her finger. If Shimako had expected Yumi to react to that, she didn't show it in her face. Standing up, she sighed softly. "I am impressed, Yumi-san. If you can keep your arm and legs like that for at least the first act, then we can certainly put on a show. Good job."

With that, she stepped back to give the others a chance to test Yumi's act.

Nana and Noriko both had turns then, pacing around Yumi and touching her dress, her arms and face, and happily remarked that they had been successfully impressed by her.

Last up was Yoshino, who rolled up her sleeves, cackling like a villain in the cinema. She turned her head towards Touko, who regarded the Yellow rose with a flat expression. "Any rules that I shouldn't break?" She asked Yumi's soeur.

"Please don't hurt my Onee-sama, Rosa Foetida." Touko said simply. "I still need her."

Yoshino nodded and turned back to Yumi. "Got it. No ropes and chains then."

If Yumi were a weaker girl, she would have probably turned beet-red at that _._

Clearing her throat, Yoshino began her torture. She tugged at Yumi's arms and hands, moving them this way and that, grunting in affirmation when Yumi held whatever position she was left at. The same treatment was given to her legs, and her feet. Yoshino poked and prodded her knees, her stomach her face. The girl even went as far as to reach out and poke Yumi's breast with her index finger, snickering as she did so.

"R-Rosa Foetida!" Touko exclaimed, scandalized.

Yoshino shrugged. "Eh. I totally thought it would get her." Was her reasoning.

_If Touko hadn't pulled out all the stops before,_ Yumi thought to herself,  _then that probably would have worked._   _Luckily, it would take a lot more than that to do me in._

After a full 5 minutes of Yoshino having her way with Yumi's body, she stepped back and let out a great sigh. "Welp, I give. Good on you, Yumi-san. You are a veritable doll. Like Shimako-san said, if you can hold that for at least the first act, then we got this in the bag."

Touko stepped forward. "Then you all are finished with your practicing?"

"Yes. I believe we are." Shimako answered. "If you agree, we can do a rehearsal tomorrow to prepare for the festival next week."

"That sounds acceptable to me." Touko agreed.

"Yea… not to be a pest or anything…" Yoshino suddenly cut in. "Does she have an off-switch or something? I mean, it's cool that Yumi-san can hold it for a while, but… what does she need like a code phrase to stop?" She suddenly sounded excited. "A phrase like… Alpha Beta Gamma Epsilon? Ohh! I know—the password is  _Sachiko-sama_ , isn't it?"

She laughed to herself, clearly amused.

"No, nothing like that. You just have to distract her correctly." Touko said dryly. At her words, Yumi grinned inwardly. She knew exactly what Touko had planned… they  _had_  planned ahead after all; the best, most decisive way to let everybody know where she and Yumi stood, as far as their new relationship stood.

"Oh yea? Care to enlighten us, Rose Chinensis en Bouton?" Yoshino said, her voice positively dripping in mirth.

"Certainly, Yoshino-sama."

Yumi felt Touko's steps as she walked across the wooden floor of the Rose Mansion. She felt her presence as she loomed over her. She felt Touko's fingers grasp her chin, gently but firmly pulling her face over to meet with hers. And then, with a burst of warmth in her stomach, she felt Touko's lips capture hers in a firm, but soft, kiss.

She heard Nana and Noriko audibly gasp. It was almost enough to make her grin, but that would have ruined the effect, she knew. So instead, she responded to Touko's advance by meeting her kiss with equal fervor, sighing appreciatively when the younger girl wrapped her arms around her neck and winding her fingers through her hair.

When Touko finally pulled away, but not before leaving one quick peck the tip of Yumi's nose, she was red in the face, which Yumi was sure was matched equally on her own.

Touko took a few steadying breaths, and stood up straight; proud. "And that is how you distract Onee-sama properly."

Yumi laughed, breathily and red-faced, before turning her face to meet the others.

Nana had fainted, her face a study in blush tones, and Noriko had caught her, her own cheeks a bright pink and her eyes like saucers. Shimako's eyebrows had shot into her hairline, her mouth slightly ajar. Yoshino stood there, her eyes blinking rapidly as if the faster she blinked the faster she could make sense of what she just saw.

No one said a thing. The entire room was silent.

Until Yoshino finally found the most apt thing to say.

"Holy. Shit. That was really hot."

"R-Rosa Foetida!" "Yoshino-san!" "Yoshino-sama!"

"W-what?! It was!"

0 – 0 – 0

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always end on a light note.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
